After The Fight
by canny-bairn
Summary: JJ calls the only person she can think of when things end badly after a fight with Will.


**Disclaimer – I own nothing related to Criminal Minds**

**So I like to post stories or drabbles that I've had saved on my laptop a little while and usually haven't finished (there are a lot because I write when I'm stuck with my assignments or revision). Honestly, these fics aren't my greatest ever work, they're usually just storylines that I've had in my head and wanted to write but never really got back around to it. Most of the fics were written during or before season 7 so the plot lines differ. **

**This story is one of my many, let's break JJ and Will up and have Hotch be supportive fics. It's set sometime after season 6 but before season 7.**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

JJ scrubbed her face tiredly with the moist wipe, to rid her face of the make-up she applied what felt like days ago.

She stared at her reflection in the brightly lit mirror, as she clung to the sink with white knuckles. Taking a few deep breaths, JJ turned away from the mirror, doing her best to catch her breath and force away the tears while she tidied Henry's bath toys into a neat row along the edge of the bathtub.

Satisfied that her bathroom was somewhat organised, the blonde grabbed her thick wool cardigan that hung on the back of the door and took a few steps to her son's bedroom door.

Quietly stepping into the softly lit room, JJ paused to pick up a book that was lying haphazardly on the floor. The night light projected slow circular moving stars onto the ceiling, something Henry really didn't need, but the Pennsylvanian former agent knew the horrors that hid in the night and wanted her son to sleep without a care in the world.

So the stars, a reminder of JJ's time in East Alleghany where the night sky was clearer and the perfect escape from a home life that was gradually deteriorating, shone on the light blue ceiling every night as the two year old drifted into a magical dream.

The blonde kissed her son's forehead lovingly, before turning to the other little boy in the adjacent guest bed to adjust his blankets so he was fully under the covers after squirming in his seat.

JJ backed out of the room as silent as she entered and made her way downstairs. Stopping in the doorway to the living room, where she watched Hotch pick up what remained of the glass from photo frames that had been smashed to floor earlier in the night.

Folding her arms across her body, JJ hugged herself tighter as she felt her raw throat scratch sorely as she spoke. "You don't have to do that, you know."

The profiler turned to the blond with wide eyes, somewhat shocked to hear such vulnerability in her voice. "Most of the frames and photos are fine. The glass will just need replacing."

JJ nodded and took a seat on the edge of her couch. Biting her lower lip faintly, her gaze turned to the window. Hotch placed the cloth of broken glass onto the cluttered dining table before he took a seat on the coffee table in front of his exhausted friend and took hold of her hand reassuringly. "Talk to me."

Sniffling, JJ shrugged dejectedly. "I screwed it up."

"I'm sure you and Will can work things out." Hotch stated in comfort as he rubbed the petite woman's hand soothingly.

Shaking her head, she chuckled sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure it's over."

"So you had a bad fight, it happens." The unit chief insisted.

"I'm not even sure what I'm upset about. Will's right, I didn't try hard enough to be here. I was too concerned about Henry and other people to give a damn about him." JJ scoffed as she wiped away a escaping tear.

Hotch moved to the blonde's side on the couch, keeping their hands entwined as his other hand rubbed her back softly. "JJ..."

"Do you think I'm a cold person?" JJ asked with a frown. "Apparently, I'm a cold and distant person who fakes my way through life. I mean, I care about other people sure, but when it comes to those close to me, am I guarded and unapproachable?"

Hotch sighed determinedly. "JJ, you're the warmest person I know."

JJ shook her head and leaned back on the couch, resting into Hotch's side as his hand stayed on the back. "Will's right though, I do fake my way through life. I put a smile on my face and I say the right things but honestly most of the time I'm numb. I just do what's necessary and I get on with it. I don't think about the future because what's the point? Nobody has any idea what's going to happen. We don't know how the team will react with me being back. We couldn't predict what happened to Emily or Hailey. I couldn't see myself in the bureau or hell, even in college at one point. Nobody had any clue about my sister..."

"JJ, what happened?" Hotch lowered his voice to match the quiet environment. "Why were you and Will even fighting?"

Shrugging, JJ rested her feet onto the coffee table, arching her legs as they sat. "We haven't really been getting along lately. When I told him I was leaving the BAU. He was ecstatic he even started making all these plans. Then the DOD became even more work than the FBI and when I was asked to act as liaison with the State, I was spending weeks away at a time and things became weird. I came home after our meeting this afternoon and told him I was coming back to the BAU for a while, and he got so pissed."

"Did he hurt you?" Hotch raised an eye in concern as JJ's eyes glanced over the mantle where the photo frames once were.

JJ met his eyes confidently. "He would never physically hurt me, Hotch. He just had a lot to say and some of it stung. Evidently I emasculate him and by not talking things through with him, by not considering other options, like moving and slowing down my work, then not only do I make him less of a man I just patronize him. I made him some glorified babysitter instead of my equal partner."

"That's not fair." Hotch comforted by squeezing her hand.

JJ tilted her head onto his shoulder. "No but he's not wrong."

"You'll both get passed it and you'll both find a compromise." Hotch encouraged with a small smile.

"He doesn't want too and I can't blame him. He said he'll always be a part of Henry's life but he needs to get a life of his own. Once he's settled he'll be in touch to make arrangements for Henry. But it's over." JJ huffed as she closed her eyes briefly.

Being, in a similar position once himself, Hotch sighed sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

Smiling thinly, JJ met his apologetic gaze warmly. "I don't know what I expected. He knew I was lying to him."

"Emily?"

JJ shrugged as she straightened again. "And some other work related things. He didn't come out and say anything but he would ask how my day was and I'd smile and say fine. He had no idea what work was like there. But he knew I missed the BAU and god, I was so happy after we had our meeting today."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to work." Hotch watched JJ compose herself internally.

Tuning her head, JJ looked into his sorrowful eyes accepting the changes in her personal life slowly. "The BAU was a problem since the beginning."

"Trust me your relationship isn't the first or last relationship to be affected by the BAU." He consoled weakly.

"I really thought I could make it work though." She scoffed harshly. "Whoever thinks women can have it all are bullshiters, or at least in denial."

"I'm sorry, JJ."

"Don't be. I'm the one who is sorry to be dumping all of this on you. I couldn't think of anyone else I wanted to talk too." She admitted quietly.

Letting go of her hand, Hotch placed his arm around her shoulders and shifted them so she was leaning into his side. "I'm always going to be here for you, JJ. We're in this whole thing together, remember?"

JJ bit her lower lip unsurely. "She's okay. Emily, I mean. Everything's going to be okay."

"I have every faith in you, JJ. You'll end the Doyle case. You'll protect Emily and the team and you'll deal with the changes in your personal life and if it doesn't work out, you'll move on after Will."

"You almost sound convincing." JJ mumbled as her eyes fluttered closed.

Hotch smiled thinly, repeat words of encouragement that she had once given him. "It takes time but it gets easier."

JJ sobbed a small laugh before snuggling closer into his side. "Can we just sit here for a little while?"

Hotch kissed the top of her head affectionately, feeling her breathing even out as she succumbed to sleep. "Sure."

...

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
